Narn i Jessaril
by UATwit
Summary: A younger sister of Haldir (who lived!), shows the fellowship life love, the pursuit of happiness, and why to be nice to your siblings.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Tolkien Rules! I took  
some liberties with the lineage of people. And as a future note Tamba,  
Rayella, Ladies Therese, Michelle and Kelsey, aren't tolkien people either.  
Roménél is a creation of Miss Zylka and Mithelien is the creation of Miss  
Ashby.  
A/N: Haldir did not die! & hopefully in the future this story will tie in  
with another person's story! Yay!  
~*~*~*~  
"'Tis a beautiful day," the hopeful young elf maiden said to herself as she  
emerged from a luxurious bath and basked in the warm sunlight trickling  
through the ornate windows and beautiful trees. Though each day in  
Lothlorien for the previous few millennia were just as beautiful, the  
maiden's appreciation was something of a rarity in recent times. Rare that  
she appreciates the beauty now that it is not guaranteed by the power of  
Nenya, the ring of adamant (Galadriel's ring).  
The recent time spoken of is that of her mourning. She mourns for many.  
She mourns for the archers lost in the battle for the Rohinian fort of  
Helm's Deep. She knew each elf that perished, for she served as a highly  
regarded guard and warrior. But there were two in particular she mourned  
for... Her brothers, deaths of Rumil and Orophin, guards of Lothlorien.  
Thankfully her favorite brother, Haldir had survived.  
"Lady Jessaril, maybe you're admitting things are beautiful because of the  
visitors you'll be greeting today... A certain prince perhaps." The lady's  
handmaiden, an elf-maiden wearing a green dress, teased.  
"You mean the one who's best friends a dwarf and a future in-law?" Jessaril  
replied acting as if she didn't know exactly what the elf that helped her  
dress was thinking... As if she didn't think of that elf once a day for  
the last 2000 years at the very least.  
"Yes that handsome elf, now lets make you beautiful so he'll fall madly in  
love with you. But since you're a hottie with a body, that won't be hard  
at all!" Anyak exclaimed.  
Jessaril merely scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. She  
did not see what everyone else did. Although she had the basic tall,  
slender, and beautiful physique of an elf, complete with the ears, she was  
in fact a rare beauty. Jessaril had hair a fiery red, such that had never  
been seen on any elf. She never acknowledged this beauty, or thought of it  
as a hindrance instead. For she mustn't draw attention to her self when  
trying to blend in and evade being seen. Each day she braided her hair as  
close to her head as possible and covered it with her hood.  
But today Jessaril was an escort to the heroes of middle earth and must  
look as regal as possible. That was accomplished by leaving her hair down  
and donning a beautiful riding dress that was the same color as her hair.  
So she hopped on her exquisite horse, Sahte (sinful), and galloped to the  
edge of the wood alongside her brother Haldir. 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Greetings

Chapter 1  
  
"I cannot wait 'til I lay eyes upon the fair lady again!" Gimli said for the thousandth time in the last week.  
  
The entire fellowship, that remained, rode slowly toward the woods of Lothlorien, where Gandalf and Aragorn, the new king of men, would depart from their friends and ride to prepare for Aragorn's upcoming wedding. Aragorn knew he must not accompany his friends, for Lady Galadriel said she would not see him again when he last departed from her realm. The two would greet the escort, send their love and greetings, and leave their friends 'til they reunite at the wedding.  
  
"Yes, yes, Gimli. We all know how much you want to see Lady Galadriel. I just wonder how glad Celeborn will be to see you." Legolas replied to his friend's statement.  
  
"Oh, that bloody elf has had her for thousands of years, he can let another woo her for a fraction of his long lifetime." Gimli angrily said.  
  
"I'm goin' for presents. The Uruk-hai stole our gifts after all." Pipin said.  
  
"I'm goin' for the Elvish Moonshine I've heard so much about!!" Merry said.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to handle it." Gandalf mumbled, for in his many immortal years he had drunk strong the liquor.  
  
"I wanna learn some more cookin' and gardening skills from the elves."  
  
"I want to rest." said Frodo. "But Legolas, what do you want?"  
  
"Ah! He wants a good roll in the hay!!" Gimili the Dwarf proclaimed.  
  
"Roll in the hay, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, not understanding the phrase.  
  
"The stuff you wanna do with Rosie."  
  
"Ooo."  
  
"Dwarf, you shame me." The elf said with a smirk on his face. But his attention was quickly taken elsewhere when he spied the woods and heard a sweet voice, one that sounded like the chiming of bells. He relished in the knowledge that he could see and hear this angel before any of the others.  
  
"Quiet!" Legolas ordered.  
  
And little by little the fellowship could hear the singing louder and louder as they grew near.  
  
Legolas' attention was solely on the vision of red he saw against the golden trees, until he was torn from his trance. He only later recognized Haldir, who was dancing around with a sword, actually no one noticed this first off.  
  
'It's the song of Belen & Luthriel!!!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Huh??" Sam said.  
  
"Remember on our way to Rivendale... by some swamps or something... When 'Strider' was singing really badly... That song." Frodo explained.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Frodo, she makes that song sound good!" Sam exclaimed, while a hurt look surfaced on Aragorn's face.  
  
When Jessaril finally finished her song, the riders had almost reached her. She gracefully dropped from the tree, landing unharmed, and started running towards the company.  
  
She gracefully sank to the ground and began saying, while smiling, "Welcome my lords, to the beautiful woods of Lorien. All rejoice in your triumph. I am Jessaril, maiden of the Guards of Lorien and kin to the Lady of the Wood." She rose as all dismounted from their steeds, including a loud thump and some cursing, presumably from Gimli. All this time Haldir was standing behind her, smirking.  
  
"Gandalf!" she squealed as she ran and embraced the old wizard only moments after he dismounted from his steed. "You don't know how great a pleasure it is to see you after your absence and news of your decent into shadow."  
  
"And it is a delight to see you my dear!!" he said pausing to kiss her hand before continuing, "Many a year have passed since I last brought displays of fireworks and lit your face as well as the sky." The old wizard's face went from happy to somber when he concluded, saying, "That is why it saddens me that I must leave with Elessar. But I shall see you soon. At your cousin's wedding."  
  
After Gandalf's greeting, the entire fellowship hoped they would get such a welcome as the friendly wizard.  
  
"Just make sure I would like the gown she chooses for me." The she-elf pleaded with the kindly old wizard and a king of men.  
  
"I cannot promise that, milady, for she can quite often be very stubborn." Aragorn said with a smile and open arms.  
  
"My liege." She said as she curtsied and displayed a coy smile that would melt the heart of any creature, even an orc. As a response Elessar bowed slightly, but was shocked out of it when he was consumed in a massive hug. "Mae Govannen, dear friend." She whispered, her eyes shut tight, like trying to keep this moment like a fading dream.  
  
"Should I tell you to stop attacking the king or to get a room?" Gandalf said as he chuckled along with the rest.  
  
"Oh, go smoke some weed from the south farthing!" She playfully told the old man.  
  
Pippin could be heard in the background saying, "At least she knows where the good stuff grows!"  
  
"King Elessar, I wish you good health, a good marriage, a good ceremony, a good long reign, safe passage, and many heirs. Did I forget anything? Oh! Good ale, good wedding gifts and goodbye. Oh, yes, and keep an eye on that bafoon (indicatig Haldir)." She spouted rather grandly, before kissing him gently on the cheek. A slight blush may have even been detected on the man's face, while the others were growing red with jealousy.  
  
"Now they all want a kiss, milady." Elessar proclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Jessaril rolled her eyes and crouched low to the ground as she acknowledged "Frodo Baggin's, our ringbearer," with a tilt of the head. "All of Middle- Earth is in your debt, for it is you who inherited the ring, and brought such noble companions to the aide of all." She ended by kissing his cheek and whispering "thank you" into his ear.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, loyal gardener," whom she also acknowledge with a nod, "I thank you for your watchful care of Frodo, and even bearing the ring. I assure you we have not run out of those shinny daggers if you require one." She teased and kissed his cheek saying, "Rosie is a lucky girl..."  
  
"Merry and Pippin, All are in your debt for repairing the breech between the Ents and all others. And I am personally dumbfounded by your courage and growth, leading your comrades directly to you, and restoring their hope." At the same time the two hobbits leaned in and kissed her at the corners of her mouth causing a light "eep!" to escape her muffled lips. When the two had drawn back, they saw her giggling as she concluded saying "You haven't lost you lust for life, or any other sort of lust on this journey, have you?"  
  
"Nope." Pip honestly admitted.  
  
"Of course not! We're hobbits." Merry added.  
  
Jessaril stood and bowed completely to "Gimli, son of Glorin." She smiled and said, "I am sorry, I have not greeted a dwarf formally for many a year. Tell me what to do, as to keep in your good graces." She said, a grin radiating through.  
  
"Just keep smiling, milady, and give me a kiss." He said as he pointed to his cheek.  
  
"Are all dwarves such charmers or only you?" Jessaril asked as she pulled away from his cheek.  
  
"Just me, milady, just me." Gimli said proudly.  
  
Jessaril swallowed a lump in her throat and took a deep breath, preparing to look at the face that filled her dreams. 'No one ever lied about how good the Prince looked, and he certainly didn't get any uglier after the group left Lorien' she thought as she slowly sank down in to a very deep curtsey as she said, "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Five small people gasped at learning the greater truth about their friend after three years of arduous journey.  
  
Jessaril was startled by the other's reaction. Surely they had known they traveled with a prince of elves as well as a king of men. Didn't they?  
  
She was interrupted from her train of thoughts when Legolas grazed his hand along her jawbone, allowing her to ascend from her curtsey.  
  
"Milady?" was all that he said in return.  
  
His mind was racing. Pounding in his ears. He could think of nothing more to say.  
  
She quickly changed to elvish speech, saying, "Forgive me your majesty. I did not know your station was a secret."  
  
"All is forgiven."  
  
She gracefully leaned in, planting a gentle kiss excruciatingly close to his mouth. Making the prince's skin feel as it were on fire (In a good way). "I am glad to behold your stunning presence once again, for I am a lucky maiden to do so." Now she whispered softly, breathing gently on one an elf's most sensitive and intimate parts, his ear, saying, "I am especially glad I don't have an arrow pointed at you, again."  
  
She laughed gleefully as she walked back to the hobbits, helping them mount, while the other elf and two other Elfish speakers cackled and hooted loudly as they started off towards Minas Tirth.  
  
Jessaril gracefully vaulted onto her horse, turned, and said, "Namárië, mellons," as she lifted one hand into the air, bidding "Farewell, friends". 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Frankas! Wake up!" Jessaril yelled, causing the sleeping guard in question to fallout of his tree. Also causing all the riders and guards to laugh.  
  
"What's this?" Frankas asked as he approached the lady's horse. "This can't be Jessaril! Look at her. She's dressed all... proper! And riding side saddle like a little sissy..." He snickered before saying... "Ahh... I see. That prince... Why are all maidens infatuated with a sodding wood elf with blonde flowing hair, for Valar's sake?!"  
  
All glared at Frankas or snickered at Jessaril. The fellowship watched with the most care of all the spectators.  
  
"You'd like to get a rise out of me, wouldn't you?" Jessaril seethed through her teeth and clenched a part of his tunic into her fist. "But I am a lady, and the lady Galdariel would have my ears if I did not act like one. But I doubt she'd like you insulting her guests. Especially royalty. So after you apologize to the prince, either go fall out of a tree again so you can get the reprimands you deserve or keep you tongue behind your discolored teeth. Oh, and by the way, you remember that you're a wood elf too, don't you." She said, patting his shoulder and giving him a patronizing look as she finished.  
  
"Sorry," was the only coherent word mumbled by the insolent elf.  
  
"But your name was Frankas, right? I shall be sure to remember that when I speak with the lady of the wood." Gimli said, reassuring Jessaril by his response. "Let's carry on, milady."  
  
"Bye Frankas!" All the hobbits said at the same time. Then once they were out of his eyesight they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Would you like us to inform the lady Galadriel about that incident?" Gimli asked.  
  
"That's alright milord, for if any of you are thinking about it in her presence she is sure to find out anyways." She answered, looking back to the last horse on the path.  
  
When meaning to catch the face of Gimli she saw the prince, and could not tear her gaze away. He in return had been staring at her, for a while. When she was seemingly caught in his eyes, he smiled, causing her to turn away quickly to hide her blush.  
  
"Milady, Milady, tell us something!" Merry begged.  
  
"What do you want to know about Master Brandybuck?" She replied.  
  
"She called me master. You hear that Pip," he said aside to his hobbit friend. "How about: something about the land, the people, since last we were here."  
  
"Merry, I think that's a very intelligent question." Exclaimed Frodo. The entire fellowship was very surprised at this clever inquiry.  
  
"Well, our lovely forest was attacked by the forces of Mordor, but actually, those who remained here were itching for a good fight. Mostly to avenge all of our people who were killed in Rohan. We lost many in Helm's Deep." She was unable to a few tears from falling. Then a smile returned as she continued, "We lost some of the forest, but we didn't loose many elves... Our healers made sure of that." Jessaril explained, bringing a smile to Gimli's face. "We also started growing weed of our own. I regret to say that few have pipes to smoke it with. Whenever messengers or travelers come to our land we asked about all of you, and many were truly interested." She added a wink to Merry and Pip. "My oldest sister, the older of twin sisters, was married and bore a son, who was named Samwise, in your absence also."  
  
"Oy! I'm a namesake!" Sam said excitedly.  
  
"Samwise, the brave. I told you people would like Samwise. That you'd be their favorite character in the new lore!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"I think by the time she & her husband are done they'll have an entire fellowship, but you didn't hear it from me." Jessaril added with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, here's a question." Gimli, the dwarf, said. "What did you say to the elf?"  
  
"Well...ummm..."  
  
"She told me that she was one of the elves who welcomed us with bows and arrows last time."  
  
A ripple of shocked gasps went throughout the fellowship.  
  
"Actually" she commented with a giggle. "I was the one who talked Haldir into letting you pass... among other things.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Legolas POV:  
  
Aragorn was arguing with the captain of the guards. He was almost falling asleep as he searched the forest with his keen elf eyes until he heard a new voice. One that was more sweet, melodious, and... feminine than any other he had heard.  
  
"Calm down, dear one." The voice cooed as a feminine hand caressed the captain's cheek as the rest of the body walked to a spot between the elf and the man with some elf blood. She dropped her hand as she said coldly, "You were warned of their coming by that witch. You will not deny them sanctuary just because you fear their mission."  
  
"But-" Haldir tried to reply.  
  
"I don't care if the dwarf insulted you! Middle earth has lost Mithrandir, and they have not had good rest in Valar knows how long! I will not allow royalty and champions to be treated in such a manner! You wouldn't either if those braids weren't pulling your brains out of use!"  
  
Then she quickly turned her back to Haldir, grasped Aragorn's shoulder and said, "Mae govanen, Elfstone." Her eyes showed the happiness she came with his presence, and looked at me with another emotion in her eyes. Then as if woken from a dream, she stiffened, bowed her head in recognition to Aragorn and quickly disappeared into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did we not recognize you, mistress?" Sam asked. "Your hair is rather..."  
  
"Extraordinary, and very familiar." Said Legolas, with quite an unusual look on his face.  
  
"So, why didn't we recognize you?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Because it is my job not to be noticed, and you were all stricken with grief for Gandalf. Had you not had limited clothing, your outfit at the time would have been as trivial a fact as my presence."  
  
"Let us think of other things... Milady, will you sing us the song of Belen & Luthien again?" asked Legolas, wishing for the focus not to be on himself and the lady.  
  
"Only if you sing too. And only until first sight of the great tree, for then the trail widens and we must race." She said, with a glint in her eye and excitement that shone through her posture.  
  
"We must?!" Gimli exclaimed in horror. He did not want the two elves' flirtation to get in the way of his comfort on a horse. Sadly, he knew his discomfort would be inevitable.  
  
So the two elves sang in harmony almost three times through the song, until they saw the great tree of Lorien. Stopped side by side on their four horses as Jessaril adjusted herself so that she was now straddling the horse.  
  
Seeing that Gimli was the most uncomfortable, they all agreed he should be the one to start the race.  
  
"Let me describe it to you..." Gimli said, poking fun at the elf, "On you mark. Get set. Go!!" he finished, as he held on to the elf's waist for dear life.  
  
The two sets of hobbits were making a valiant effort, but were only in competition with each other, with Merry and Pippin in the lead by 6 meters. The elves were more than 30 meters ahead of the hobbits, the lead growing each instant.  
  
Gimli had his eyes closed shut, using all his strength to hold on. To the contrary, the two elves had their eyes open, relishing in the feel of the wind in their hair and stolen glances at each other. They were neck and neck, all the way until Jessaril slowed, only then remembering that she was supposed to be girly today, at the very entrance of the courtyard.  
  
She immediately dismounted and tried to salvage her disheveled appearance before every elf nearby saw her. "Do I have any leaves in my hair?" she whispered to Legolas as he helped Gimli off the horse. She led Sahte to the prince and he plucked two golden leaves from her hair, savoring its sent before she give him a peck on the cheek and went to help the hobbits. Once they had grabbed their bags off the horses Sam led the hobbit horses to the stable as the elves led their own, too, and then entrusted them to the stable hands. Then they rejoined at the base of the stairs and started to climb them. 


End file.
